


Fallen From Grace

by ladyoneill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Grace, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Denny's of all places, Sam finds Gabriel, mostly fallen, broken, and helpless, and he takes him in because there's always been something between them, a desire he's never pursued and never understood.  Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 spn reversebang where I was lucky enough to choose a [wonderful Sam/Gabriel piece by stefy_coool.](http://stefy-coool.livejournal.com/136760.html) The story is set in an AU Season 9 where Gadreel didn't possess Sam--he healed on his own. It takes into account my own fanon belief that Gabriel is in Purgatory. There's a dubious consent tag because Gabriel may or may not be agreeing to sex to make a place for himself, and Sam's not sure either. There's no tag for that.

Curled half across Sam, one leg tucked between the bigger man's, Gabriel sleeps. Stroking his hand over the former archangel's head, Sam notes the sweaty strands beneath his fingers, smells the mingled aromas of perspiration and sex. They're both sticky and warm and too human.

Still, along Gabriel's back are the tattered remains of wings to remind them both that, despite his body's needs for food and sleep, there's still a tiny bit of angel left in him. Unlike his fallen brethren, still full of grace and forced to find vessels, he's in his familiar body, the one he built from clay and water, but it's broken, not working right. He can't hide his wings, can barely access any of his powers.

Sam wishes he could help, but all he can do is try to comfort Gabriel and keep him safe.

As he drifts to sleep he can't help but worry again that Gabriel feels he has no choice here, that he has to have sex if Sam wants it in order to stay safe, to be fed and housed. Gabriel said he wanted him and he seemed to, but...

Sam's not sure how to get at the truth.

He's not sure what the truth actually is in his own mind.

~~~~~

It was an absolute coincidence. They'd just wrapped a haunting case in the Ozarks and Dean was celebrating with beer and pie in their motel room. Restless, Sam went for a walk along the nearly empty state highway that ran to the north of the town and housed a couple cheap motels, gas stations and the usual smattering of chain restaurants that catered to drivers. As he neared a Denny's, his stomach rumbled, and while not in the mood for pie, an egg white omelet sounded good. 

It was, and the coffee was fresh. As he ate his meal he flipped through his email and various news sites on his phone, and barely looked up when a bus boy stopped to clear his dishes.

But, he did look up, into startled golden eyes sunken into a familiar, though wan face.

The plate clattered back onto the table and Gabriel spun and fled.

Surprised by both the archangel's existence and his flight, Sam threw down a ten and a couple ones, then rose to pursue him, his mind whirling with questions, and his stomach warming with the low level of arousal he always had around the former Trickster and always fought to deny.

He found Gabriel outside behind the building, slumped into a crouch next to a couple beat up cars, shaking.

That surprised Sam even more. There was something wrong here.

"Leave me alone."

He barely heard the mumbled plea, but it made him frown as he dropped to his own crouch.

Gabriel flinched and turned his head away, hands clenching on his knees as he slipped down to his butt. "Please. I'm not...dangerous."

What?

"What the Hell, Gabriel? Are you afraid of me?"

"After everything I did to you and Dean over the years? Of course I am!" He still wouldn't look at Sam.

"You...What you did in the end, your sacrifice...I'm not going to hurt you. How could I?"

Confused, pain filled golden eyes turned to him, and, even in the dim light, Sam could see there was really something wrong. Gabriel's face was thin. There were dark circles beneath his eyes. He was trembling, shivering, in a thin white t-shirt, ragged jeans and a dirty apron.

"Are you human?" he whispered.

Swallowing convulsively, Gabriel shrugged but also nodded. "Might as well be. Hardly any grace left and..." Instinctively Sam reached out and Gabriel pressed himself back against the wall, then cried out, a gutteral sound of pain. "Shit, bleeding again."

"Come on." Sam held out his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated.

Finally, Gabriel took his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. He weighed practically nothing and was shivering even harder, as if he would collapse without Sam's hand on his upper arm. "Where are you living?"

Gabriel just stared at him, then nodded to a couple of large cardboard boxes next to the dumpster.

"Jesus," Sam muttered.

"How the mighty have fallen?" There was no sarcasm in the fallen angel's voice. It was just...pathetic.

"Come on, the motel's just a couple blocks away."

"Dean there?" Gabriel tried to pull away, but he was obviously weakened and Sam simply tugged until he started walking. "I can't just leave my job. I just got it." Despite his protests, he didn't try to get away again.

As they passed beneath a street light, Sam saw the dark, wet red patch on Gabriel's back. It was oddly lumpy and a bad feeling hit him.

Were those lumps the remnants of wings?

"You're coming with us. We have a safe house of sorts."

"Why?"

Good question and Sam didn't really have an answer outside of that lingering hint of desire. Even in his current state, Gabriel was...

Sam had never known how to finish that sentence either. There was just something there.

To his surprise and relief, Dean was gone, a note saying he was at the bar next door hoping to get lucky. Sam sat Gabriel down on the foot of his bed and went to his bags for the first aid kit. When he entered the bathroom to fetch water and towels, he said, "Get your shirt off," but, when he returned, he was actually surprised that Gabriel had obeyed him.

Without the apron and shirt, the archangel looked even smaller. His weight loss was obvious, his ribs and collar bones prominent, and there was an ugly bruise along his right side that looked like it came from a kick. 

Hesitating, Sam asked, "How bad is it?"

"They cut 'em off." There was no life behind the words or in the eyes staring across the room.

Steeling himself, Sam moved to sit behind the angel, and bile churned in his stomach at the first sight of the destruction. Gabriel's back was a mess of broken wings, bleeding feathers and cartilage, and open wounds.

"How do I stop the bleeding?" The wounds he could stitch, but the feathers baffled him.

"Pretty sure you don't." He sounded so resigned and that just wasn't right.

It took nearly an hour of Sam working in silence broken only by the pained noises from Gabriel, but he had the blood cleaned away, the wounds stitched and bandaged, and the stubs of wings bound with all their supply of gauze. They continued to seep blood, but slowly. Hopefully the bandages would hold until morning. As he cleaned up the supplies and washed his hands, Gabriel sighed, a sorrowful sound that was also just wrong.

"I suppose you want to know what happened."

Grabbing one of the chairs and dragging it in front of him, Sam nodded, and watched the former angel carefully wrap a blanket around himself and huddle into it.

"Did you know that when an angel dies it goes to Purgatory?"

"I never found any proof of that, but that was my guess."

"Yeah. You'd think that if we died in battle or doing the right thing, we'd get eternal peace, right?" The snort was as close to his old self as Sam had seen that night. "Yeah, no. We get to go to Purgatory with the monsters." Gabriel shook his head in frustration. "It might as well be Hell. We're not exactly popular there, although in recent years there have been more and more of us sent there, not that I was welcome by any of my brothers or sisters, the dickheads. Basically I hid out on top of a mountain in a cave and reviewed everything I'd done in my very long existence. It was very boring." He coughed and looked confused by doing so.

"Do you want some water?" Sam asked as he reached over into the mini-fridge for a couple bottles.

Gabriel took one. "Thanks." After taking a couple sips, he continued, "Anyway, about a week ago there was a brilliant white light and I found myself in the middle of a field a couple miles outside this town, my wings cut off and bleeding grace. I used what little I had left to heal them the best I could, and, as I did, images filled my head. I was told a story in pictures. Kind of funny that the Word chose pictures to fill me in on his take over of Heaven and the fall of the angels. I suppose you were involved somehow."

"Yeah."

"Metatron never liked me. The feeling was mutual. He dragged me out of Purgatory just to be a dick. Made me mostly human in a world of empowered and pissed off angels to teach me some kind of lesson I have no desire to learn and dumped me here in Missouri of all places." He took another sip. "So, being hungry sucks, needing to sleep sucks, needing to shit really sucks. I hope you and your brother have some great plan to kick Metatron's ass."

"We're working on it."

Gabriel nodded again, then yawned, eyes widening as if he was surprised. "I hate this crap."

"Look, why don't you get some sleep. I doubt Dean will be back tonight; I'll take his bed. We're heading out tomorrow."

"You really going to take my side against your brother?"

"It's not taking sides, and he's done plenty of shit I haven't agreed with. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, no. These days a gunshot could kill me. Hell, the flu could kill me. I'll worry."

*****

Dean didn't take it well, and spent most of the nine hour drive back to central Kansas arguing against bringing the fallen archangel. After about an hour, Sam gave up on rational arguements, brought up Dean's not particularly good history, including the fact that Crowley was locked away in a vault, then plugged in his iPod and tuned him out.

In the backseat, Gabriel slept through most of the trip, waking only at rest stops where he grumbled about needing to pee and how disgusting bodily functions were, and for lunch. He only managed half a hamburger and a few fries, before simply shaking his head and pushing his plate toward Dean.

Dean's comment that at least he'd be cheap to keep earned him an angry glower from Sam.

*****

"Huh, so you found out the other side of your heritage," was Gabriel's only comment as they entered the Men of Letter's bunker.

"Yeah, granddad Winchester, time travel, Abaddon, a big mess as usual."

Gabriel froze half way down the stairs. "Abaddon's out of Hell? That's not good."

"No kidding," Dean muttered, heading for his room.

"Come on, I'll show you a room you can use," Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders, and Gabriel followed him down the same hall Dean had gone. "They're all kind of generic, but we can get you some new bedding, knick knacks..."

"It's better than the box." Gabriel brushed past him into the bedroom and glanced around, then sank down onto the bed. "It's fine, Sam. Um...thanks."

"Get some rest. Kitchen's easy to find and fully stocked. Help yourself to anything, just don't drink any of Dean's microbrews."

"Dean drinks microbrews?"

"Dean'll deny it, but he likes having a home where he has the time to try new things." And Sam liked having the library. Loved it, in fact. "You knew about the Men of Letters?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Gabriel shrugged, then winced at the pull on his back muscles. "I was a dick." Hesitantly, he looked up, "Is Crowley really here?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"King of the Crossroads, yeah."

"King of Hell, now."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Nope, though Abaddon has her own eyes on that throne. It's a long story and a big mess. Tomorrow's soon enough to go over everything you've missed in the last three years." Taking a step back to head out of the room, Sam nodded over his shoulder. "Bathroom's over there."

Gabriel's comment of "No ensuite?" almost sounded snarky and made Sam grin, before he closed the door behind him.

He found Dean in the kitchen pouring cans of chili beans into a pot.

"This is a bad idea, Sam."

"He saved us from Lucifer, Dean. He died for us. Maybe it doesn't make up for everything he did, and, really, while he killed you a hundred times, I'm the one who suffered, yet I can...well, maybe not forgive him, but let it go. He needs help."

"We're not Angel. We don't help the hopeless."

"Helpless," Sam corrected, opening the fridge. "You want grilled cheese with the chili?"

"Yeah, with the pepperjack. And, looks like he's both."

"He won't be a problem, Dean."

"And if the angels come looking for him?"

"As far as I can tell, they don't even know he's out of Purgatory. And why didn't you tell me angels were there?"

Stirring the chili, Dean shrugged. "Didn't feel it was important."

All knowledge was important, but Sam let it drop, because Dean would never see that.

*****

The next morning Sam sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee--fresh ground peaberry beans; nesting Dean was amusing but also a major plus where food and drink were concerned--flipping through a handwritten treatise on Metatron when Gabriel came hesitantly into the room.

It physically hurt Sam to see the fear in the former Trickster. He'd been so brash and funny. Now he was just...beaten down. But, he put a small smile on his face, and gestured to the counter. "Coffee's fresh and Dean went on a donut and Danish run; there's a few left." Trying not to watch Gabriel's every move, he returned to the treatise, but his thoughts started to distract him.

As Gabriel sat across from him, coffee and a donut in front of him, Sam asked, "Is Metatron an Archangel?"

"No."

"This says he was a Hebrew archangel. There's no mention of him in the Bible, but he is in the Talmud."

"You'll find that religious scholarship has a lot of irregularities and outright falsehoods. We did that on purpose, you know. That whole hierarchy thing, thrones and dominions and seraphs, we made those up."

"Why?" 

Shrugging, Gabriel stirred sugar into his coffee then took a sip. "This is good." He took a bite of donut and almost smiled. "I've missed sweet things. Why, Sam? To keep the mystery going. It's easier to worship when you don't know the facts. You understand that, right? You know the truth. Do you worship God, angels...me?"

At the reminder that he used to pray to Gabriel, Sam felt himself flushing. "No, not anymore."

Gabriel nodded knowingly. "Metatron's not Enoch either. Enoch was just a guy who Metatron gave the angelic language to. Enochian is the most convenient way to label it for humans, but we don't call it that amongst ourselves. We don't call it anything; it just is."

With a sigh, Sam flipped the cover over the pages and set the treatise aside. "I've been trying to figure out his motive for banishing the angels to Earth. Actually, I've been wondering why angels exist at all outside of something for humans to believe in."

"That's a really good question. I have no answer, Sam. If Heaven can run without the bureaucracy, those angels aren't needed. The wars we fought were never between humans and angels; they weren't really necessary. A cadre or so of warriors are probably needed to keep Hell in its boundaries, but since I knocked up some poor girl a couple thousand years ago with Dad's essence, I haven't been needed. We're long past the days of angels smiting people or performing miracles." Another sip of coffee, and he shrugged then winced. "Damn, really need to stop doing that."

"I should change your bandages again."

"It's okay. The bleeding has slowed; the gauze isn't soaked through yet. You could get me another jelly donut, though."

That was almost wheedling, and Sam fought a smile as he rose to get more coffee and the box of donuts. 

"So, you were going to fill me on everything I missed. I assume you defeated Lucy or the world would be a lot different."

"Yeah...Not easily and not without loss."

*****

A couple weeks passed relatively quietly. Kevin and Gabriel got along very well, the archangel having a respect for the prophet he'd rarely shown anyone else. They worked well together, Gabriel helping him with the translation of the tablet and other research. He stayed away from Crowley and mostly from Dean, preferring the library and his own room, emerging only for small meals.

Sam continued to be concerned about his lack of appetite, but they couldn't exactly take him to a doctor, and Gabriel brushed off his attempts to talk about it.

After twenty days, Dean finally agreed to leave the angel behind while he and Sam went on a hunt in Montana. When they returned, Sam was relieved to find everything normal. While he wanted to trust Gabriel completely, a little part of him held back from doing so. The former angel seemed so fragile, Sam kept quiet about his own feelings. They talked, but only about hunts, the other angels, Metatron. Nothing personal.

And, mostly Gabriel was quiet.

Finally, one night after Kevin had spent nearly three days awake translating a very tricky but extremely important two words followed by a steak and beer celebration, Sam and Gabriel were left alone in the kitchen. Kevin had passed out and Dean had helped him to bed, going himself, leaving Sam to clean up. When he was done with that, he took out two more beers and sat back down at the table, opening one and handing the other to Gabriel.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Surprised, Sam blinked and nearly choked on his beer. "I try to be nice to most people." It was a lame answer, but the real one just confused him, as Gabriel confused him and his feelings confused him. 

"Most people, Dean included, would have left me at that restaurant, in that alley, even people who know me. I wasn't a nice person, Sam."

"I wasn't always a nice person, either, Gabriel. Sometimes we have to just accept that in people."

"I'm not useful, though. I'm not doing anything here that someone else can't do. So, why are you helping me?"

"I couldn't just leave you there."

"Why?"

At Gabriel's pushing, Sam started to flush, because his thoughts and feelings for the archangel were still a big tangled mess. There was compassion and frustration, need to take care of someone hurt, and anger at feeling that way about someone who'd hurt him so badly.

And there was that low level desire that never went away, even in the face of Gabriel's broken grace and sad eyes. 

"I don't know why, okay?" he finally nearly yelled in frustration.

Carefully Gabriel set down his beer bottle and placed his hands palm down on the table. "I know you want me. I've always known."

Eyes dropping, face reddening, Sam shook his head. "I...I won't do anything. I don't really understand it. I..."

"Sam..." When Sam looked up, Gabriel continued softly, "It's okay. I...I can do that."

"Do what?" he asked, baffled.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and Sam's stomach flip flopped as it always did at the rare true expression of the former Trickster he'd first found himself attracted to. "Sex, Sam."

"What?"

"I thought you'd make a move once my wings healed," Gabriel muttered as he pushed back from the table and nodded his head towards the residential hallway. "Your place or mine?"

"I..." In Sam's jeans his dick twitched and he swallowed convulsively, then drained his beer before standing. "Um..." He shouldn't do this. He had a bad feeling that Gabriel was doing this for the wrong reasons, to be 'useful', but Sam hadn't had sex in nearly a year and his body was aching for the smaller male.

"Your room. Come on, Sam." He started for the door.

"Wait, Gabriel." Sam caught up to him and looked down into expectant yet wary eyes. "Don't just do this for me."

"I'm not."

Sam had no way to tell if that was a lie and he took a step back, opening his mouth to say no, and then Gabriel wrapped one hand around the back of Sam's neck and dragged him into a hot, hungry, wet kiss.

Libido winning, he let himself be urged down the hall to his room where his bed was big enough for two and the lamps he'd added were soft. Once inside, the door closed, Gabriel pushed him back against it and kissed him deeper, licking at his lips, dueling with his tongue, driving him crazy with desire. He was a bit surprised kissing a guy felt so good, so natural, but Gabriel's hands on him pretty much stalled that train of thought.

Although, he was still concerned with the archangel's motive. "Are you sure?" Sam murmured between quick heated kisses, as Gabriel tugged at his shirt.

"Yes, stop over thinking." Giving a growl of frustration, Gabriel gave up on the t-shirt. "Why are you so tall?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside, then kicked off his shoes before hesitating again. "I've never...with a guy..."

"It's not all that different on your end, just tighter," Gabriel muttered as he stripped off his jacket, removing a tube of lube from one pocket first. Tossing it on the bed, he quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and crawled onto the mattress.

Sam could feel himself flushing. It wasn't like he'd never seen a naked man before, but never in this situation, and he still couldn't quite figure out how he'd gotten into this situation.

Yet, his dick was interested and his eyes followed the rippling of the former archangel's muscles as he stretched out on his stomach.

"Come on, Sam."

He sounded tired and maybe even resigned, but Sam had caught a glimpse of his cock at half-mast, so he wanted this, and with every twitch of his own dick, Sam was more and more sure he wanted this, too. Sitting down on the bed, he carefully ran a hand down Gabriel's back, avoiding the stubby wings. At least they'd finally healed. For weeks the broken feathers had wept ichor and grace.

Gabriel shuddered and spread his legs. "Not a chick. Don't need foreplay."

"Maybe _I_ do," Sam muttered back, leaning down and brushing the hair off the other man's neck to place a warm kiss there. When Gabriel sighed softly and arched into the kiss, he turned it into a hard suck, bruising the skin and eliciting a sound more like a groan. "Good?"

"Yeah," Gabriel breathed, turing his head slightly for Sam to lick and suckle the other side of his neck before lifting up to capture his mouth in a hungry kiss. By the time they broke apart, Sam's cock was hard and Gabriel was squirming into the mattress.

Panting slightly, Sam picked up the lube and opened it, then coated his fingers and squirted more along the crack of Gabriel's ass. The smaller man shivered, then sighed and pushed up to his knees, resting his head on his crossed arms.

"One finger first, then two, then three. Spread 'em wide. Lots of lube, got it?"

At the heated look from Gabriel, Sam gulped, but nodded, then moved to kneel between the spread legs. The angel's ass was pale and muscular, yet curved, and there was a mole right in the middle of the right cheek that drew Sam's mouth to it.

At the nip of teeth, Gabriel let out a shocked sound, and when Sam lilfted up, he saw his hand wrapped around his cock, pressing tightly at the base. Smiling, he licked that spot, then nipped it again, as he slid his slippery fingers between Gabriel's cheeks, spreading the lube around the hole. Carefully he slid his middle finger inside.

It was tight and hot and dry. He felt his own hole pucker in response, and gripped his cock with his free hand, stroking it, keeping it hard and slick. Experimentally he thrust the finger back and forth and listened to Gabriel groan. Tilting his head, Sam saw his eyes were closed, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his nostrils flaring. His hand still held his cock tightly.

Taking a shuddery breath, he pushed a second finger againt the tight rim until the muscle gave and let it inside.

"Spread 'em," Gabriel grunted, shifting sligthly on his knees and pushing his hips back.

Feeling the resistence as he did so, Sam tried to be careful and used his free hand to dribble more lube over his fingers and Gabriel's hole. The former angel grunted again and Sam hoped it wasn't in pain. As he moved his fingers in and out, he watched in fascination as the muscles began to relax and the rim widened. Still, his cock was much bigger, so he slid in a third finger.

"You got big hands," Gabriel groaned, his own free hand digging into the tangled bedding above his head.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. Still angel enough that it's not going to hurt. Just want...want it to feel good."

"Me, too," Sam murmured softly, leaning down to pepper Gabriel's hips with kisses. He wanted to kiss him between the stubby wings, but wasn't sure that would be appreciated. He knew they weren't that sensitive anymore, though it was interesting to see them moving as Gabriel's muscles flexed.

A shiver went through the archangel and bright golden eyes turned to him. "Now, Sam."

It wasn't really surprising that Gabriel was a bossy bottom, but Sam resisted grinning and focused on his own arousal. His cock hadn't flagged at all and the tip was slick with precum. Pulling his fingers free, he poured lube onto himself, coating the shaft and head, stroking himself until he groaned with sudden white hot need.

It had been a long time.

Taking Gabriel's hip in one hand, he used the other to line up his cock before slowly pressing it in.

"Damn, you're tight," he grunted and waited a moment as Gabriel struggled to relax, then, when he nodded, Sam pressed deeper. Once the head popped past the rim, it was easier, and slowly he slid all the way in.

"Fuck, you're big everywhere." It wasn't a complaint, though, and Gabriel wriggled his hips, moaning softly. He started to stroke his cock and Sam watched him for a moment, feeling his own desire grow at the sight, then pulled back and thrust in again.

It was tight, the muscles squeezing all along the shaft, but it felt really good, too.

"You won't hurt me, Sam. Fuck me," Gabriel ground out, pushing his hips backwards as he quickly stripped his cock.

A bolt of pleasure went through him and he thrust again, harder, then again and again. His fingers spread from Gabriel's hips across his ass, digging in as they moved together, quickly finding their rhythm. Gabriel was never quiet, a litany of wordless noises and sex talk spilling from his mouth, which just made all of this hotter to Sam, who, never vocal during sex but always aroused more by his partner being so, added his own quiet grunts of pleasure.

He realized Gabriel was close when the comments and curses disappeared and the panting and groaning grew louder and faster. His own hips moved faster, driving their bodies together, and he slid one arm around Gabriel's stomach, reaching for his cock, fisting it for him. Pushing up on his hands and bucking wildly, the archangel came with a wordless cry.

Feeling the warm, sticky fluid coating his fingers, Sam slowed his strokes, but sped up his own thrusts, his body quickly on edge. With a loud grunt, he came, shuddering against Gabriel, grinding his aching cock into him, until they both were still except for the tremors running through them.

Taking a deep breath, Sam pulled free and collapsed onto his back. Gabriel turned onto his side, then made a face and moved out of the obvious wet spot. Their eyes met for a moment, then the archangel curled up next to him, burying his face in Sam's shoulder.

Sam had questions, comments, really wanted to talk, but...he let the moment pass and stared at the ceiling as he came down from the most intense orgasm of his life.

~~~~~

For the first time in recent memory, Gabriel awakens warm. He can feel the firm, strong body beneath his cheek and body, an arm around him, big hand splayed across his shoulder, breath against the top of his head.

Sam.

The warmth spreads through him and he closes his eyes again.

He feels...good...safe.

He knows Sam had reservations about doing this, that he's probably still worried Gabriel agreed to sex in order to make a stronger case for his presence in his life, and Gabriel can admit to himself that played a part. With every passing day in the bunker he's been feeling more and more desperate, afraid he'll be tossed out if he's not useful.

Cold blooded as it sounds, he's useful now.

And it's not like Gabriel hasn't desired Sam for years. He could have seduced him at the height of his angelic powers or when he was just a Trickster, but something held him back. Maybe the disdain in Sam's eyes, and, then, when there was something else, something grateful, it was too late.

Gabriel died.

Now he's back and more helpless than he's ever been in his entire existence. He doesn't know how to survive in this world, but Sam does and Sam will help him. Whether having sex with him was necessary to ensure that, Gabriel doesn't know, but there's a connection now and he'll exploit it if he has to.

Maybe something real will come of it, maybe just survival.

He can live with either.

It doesn't hurt that the sex was really good.

End


End file.
